1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for managing backup operations from a client system to a primary server and secondary server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backup servers may be configured to replicate client backup data between two servers in support of disaster recovery. Typically, one server is preferred over other servers for performing client backup/restore operations. When the preferred backup server becomes inoperative, the client systems being managed by the “dead” server can be manually reconfigured by an administrator to connect to an alternative backup server that has a replicated copy of the client's data.
Once the preferred server returns to service, an administrator must manually reconfigure the clients to again connect to their preferred backup servers of choice. For performance reasons it may be important to avoid store operations to less than optimal alternative servers and to try to maintain the most up-to-date data on the preferred server.